


Cooking for Two

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Storybrooke, men know nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle cooks for the first time. It’s not what Rumple expects…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking for Two

**Author's Note:**

> RosiexKnight prompted!

It really wasn’t her fault.

After all, no one had bothered to explain how gas light stoves worked.

To be fair, Rumple had been more than clear on the dangers of the microwave. Belle had even spent the better half of her week reading up on electricity and how it worked. She just hadn’t realized how dangerous the stove would be.

So, now standing in the kitchen of Rumple’s manor home, Belle was sheepishly trying to explain to him why there was a black burn mark on his pristine ceiling and why the entire stove was burnt and mangled beyond recognition.

He was staring at her, completely silent and still, which was just making her more nervous as she prattled on about trying to cook pancakes for him.

“I wanted to surprise you," she explained nervously. "And the women in the television said that breakfast in bed was a nice surprise for the man in your life- and I just thought pancakes seemed like those potato cakes you used to like at the Dark Castle-“

She swallowed as he shook his head, the frayed edges of his silver toned hair rustling against his suit collar. Even at eight in the morning, he was perfectly dressed and composed. His own suit of armor, Belle had used to think at his dragon hide jackets back when he was the Dark One, master of the Dark Castle.

Here, he was Mr. Gold. A human.

A human that made her knees weak in a way the Dark One had never quiet managed.

Of course she had loved Rumplestitlskin. She had loved his dry humor and his quips. She had adored his anxious habits and nervous giggle when she smiled at him. She loved him in a way she hadn’t thought possible.

But she had never felt the craving this Mr. Gold had awoken in her that one day in the forest when he had taken her into his arms, pressing desperate, passionate kisses into her skin until she had been delirious with desire.

But now, he refused to touch her.

He would hug her, brush her face with his fingertips and press sweet, tender kisses to her eager lips- but the hunger- that fierceness that she so loved in both the Dark One and this Mr. Gold was absent.

It was as if she was made of glass and he was afraid he was going to break her.

So, she watched shows that promised to bring the spark back into one’s relationship, taking notes from books she borrowed from Ruby on how to excite a man- and all of them said the same thing.

The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

Belle gestured helplessly over to the cook book which was now slightly singed and laying on the floor in a puddle of water. She sighed as she gazed at it- ruined. All because she had panicked.

Grease fires, apparently, did not go out with water. Which was good to know, if she ever figured out what grease was. 

It had taken Gold running down the stairs, throwing spells at the inferno in the kitchen and grabbing her and hauling her backwards as a whirlwind suffocated the flames.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, toeing the ruined book. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Belle, darling,” he whispered. Before she could look up, she found her face pressed into his chest, his hands curling in her hair, clutching her to him as if she would disappear if he let go. “God, I could have lost you again-“

“Rumple,” Belle exclaimed, pushing back enough to look up into his concerned brown eyes. She loved the color of them- the same color of the chocolate he had introduced her to and the rich coffee he drank every morning. “You’re not going to lose me…”

He sighed, ducking his head into her curls and breathing deeply. Her hair tickled her neck and she wiggled a bit in his embrace, which only made him tighten his hold on her. Belle felt a hardness on her thigh and she glanced down but was unable to see past their joined hips.

She wiggled again, trying to get a hand down to see what was pressing into her but Rumple released her quickly, pulling away to gaze at the destruction of the kitchen. He shook his head, giving her an affection look as she bent down to retrieve the cook book.

“Perhaps, we should leave the cooking to Granny?” He suggested, waving a hand and putting the kitchen back to rights. Belle frowned, clutching the book to her chest, feeling the tingle of his magic as it repaired it.

“But-“ she tried but he cut her off with a caress of her cheek, smiling down at her as if she was a treasure he didn’t deserve.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips opening slightly and letting his tongue glide over her lips. Belle gasped into his mouth, her own lips parting enough to let him sweep inside, tasting her.

“Hmm,” he murmured, pulling back with the devilish grin she knew so well. “You taste like pancake batter.”

“I was sampling,” she murmured, her fingertips brushing her now swelling lips.

“Mind if I have another taste?” Gold asked, a glint in his eyes that her pulse answered with a rush.

“Go ahead,” Belle whispered, tilting her head up to meet his lips.

Belle’s first attempt to cook wasn’t a complete disaster.

Even if she didn’t master the art of cooking, she mastered the technique of French kissing rather splendidly.

She was rather looking forward to her next recipe.

After all, how hard could brownies be?


End file.
